This invention relates to an improvement, in the form of a ballast weight, for use on tractors or similar machines.
More specifically the invention is concerned with ballast weights, hereinafter referred to as being of the type specified, which are provided with a cut-out having an opening in one edge (normally the rear facing edge when the weight is fitted at the front of a machine such as a tractor) to receive at least part of a mounting frame which is attached to the machine, that portion of the weight defining the upper portion of the cut-out being shaped to provide a generally downwardly extending lip adjacent the opening which is arranged, when the weight is in its operational position, to extend behind an upper part of the frame whilst that portion of the weight defining the lower portion of the cut-out is arranged to extend beneath the lower part of the frame and to be secured thereto to complete the fastening of the weight to the frame. Ballast weights of the type specified have many uses. For example, they can be used on the front and rear of agricultural tractors, on industrial machines such as backhoes, on combine harvesters, and could also be used on agricultural implements such as disc ploughs and harrows.
Many different designs of weights of the type specified have been previously proposed but heretofore no simple, quick and long-term efficient manner of securing the weight to the lower part of the frame has been provided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ballast weight of the type specified with a simple, quick, and long-term efficient means of securing the weight in its operation position on its mounting.